Sentido de la Navidad
by Erimi-chan
Summary: Una situación adversa es lo que sucede en la vida de Eriol. Llegada la fiestas navideñas, tendrá un rencuentro con una de sus mejores amigas, a quien no veía en años, Sakura Kinomoto. Entre las sorpresas del destino, descubre nuevas emociones no experimentadas que le devolverán la luz que había perdido en medio de sus tinieblas y aprenderá de un dolor más grande. Oneshot EriolxSaku


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors pertenecen al cuarteto de CLAMP, la historia es de mi completa autoría**

_Oneshot participante en el Reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana_

___"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_

_Historia narrada en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Eriol_

* * *

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**SENTIDO DE LA NAVIDAD**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Siempre, en algún momento de nuestra vida existen momentos que dejan una huella perpetua imposible de olvidar, aquellas circunstancias, favorables o desfavorables que uno mantendrá íntegro en el recuerdo.

Personalmente desde que tengo uso de consciencia, me consideraba una persona racional, juiciosa y hasta cierto punto equilibrada. Quién diría que en un solo día de primavera, pude haber experimentado en esencia propia las sensaciones más ponzoñas llevadas a su extremo, una mistura de dolor y placer en conjunto. Verla a ella… tan sublime, digna de conformar un elenco en torno a los ángeles del paraíso, con esa mirada en sus brillantes amatistas expresando toda su felicidad contenida.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sí, existía un deseo que tenía pendiente. Que tan solo esas miradas suyas pudieran pertenecer de alguna manera a mí; pero todo lo que representaba a su perfección tenía un dueño y sería ese día el que sellaría su unión ante los sagrados ojos del supremo redentor. Era una pesadilla vivida dentro de un mar de algarabía ajena. Tomoyo, nunca podía ser mía en ningún sentido; pero… pensamientos egoístas como esos no podían ser expresados en palabras, pues podrían destilar un veneno hiriente que dañaría relaciones que se concretarían…

Pero ¿Por qué? A pesar de que tres años hubieran cursado a partir de ese fatídico día ¿Por qué seguía recordando todo esto?

El mejor amigo, el papel que me había encargado de protagonizar en su vida. En ciertos aspectos era patético escuchar sus penas de amor, mientras por dentro mi corazón se marchitaba perdiendo día tras día los latidos que le pertenecían solo a ella. Jugué un rol importante en la existencia de Tomoyo, el del llamado "Cupido" que al velar por su felicidad, fue el nexo entre la construcción de sus nuevas relaciones amorosas. Fue bajo mis propias manos que la perdí

Mis palabras

Mis acciones

Mis detalles

Todo la llevaba hacia una sola persona… al quien ahora tenía la dicha de compartir la vida al lado de un ángel de dulzura infinita.

De nada vale seguir guardando un luto ante una pérdida pasada, mas aun cuando ese ser a quien le dabas toda tu devoción, vivía en una completa armonía. Por lo menos eso era mi mayor consuelo en fechas como estas, en las que una vez pensé pasar una velada eterna disfrutando de una copa de champagne pidiendo un brindis en su nombre.

Tomoyo Daidouji, es el mejor recuerdo que pudo cursar por mi solitaria vida y por todo ese respeto le tengo y profeso a su persona, debía dejar de codiciarla para que pueda tener una dicha completa.

Una medida forzosa era un camino acertado en situaciones extremas, valerse de los recursos de ser la rencarnación de Clow Reed no era siempre una opción, pero esto lo ameritaba

—¿No me digas que al final vas a beber ese preparado? —Nakuru corrió a quitarme la copa que tenía en mano— No señor, no lo harás, es una medida extrema nada saludable

—Eriol no vale sacrificar tanto por alguien —La vocecilla de Spinel revoloteando alrededor mío me impidió continuar

—Creo que no soy un buen ejemplo para ustedes

—Deja de decir tonterías, hasta creo que años atrás eras más maduro que ahora, mas que actuar como alguien de veintitantos años, actúas como un niño de prescolar

—Veintiocho años para ser preciso —Agregó Spinel

Suspiré largamente antes de entregarle la copa con la poción a Nakuru

—Hagamos esto, si hasta el día de Navidad no he logrado superarlo, entonces me darás este último recurso —Me estaba dando por vencido. Tampoco quería alamar a quienes se habían convertido en mi familia

La expresión de Nakuru se resumía en un gesto adusto. La entendía, después de todo, siempre la tenía al borde de los nervios con estas ocurrencias mías. No era justo involucrar a mis amigos en estos problemas, debía lograr ser esa persona a quienes ellos tanto respetaban. Estaba muy lejos de poder igualar a Clow Reed si seguía actuando de un modo egoísta

—¿Crees que podrás cambiar en tan poco tiempo? No falta más que un día

—Soy un mago después de todo —Sonreí intentando devolver la esperanza en sus pequeños corazones— Hago magia

—Pero esta magia no cuenta Eriol —Nakuru agitó la copa de cristal en su mano— Por cierto ¿no ibas a acompañar a Sakura en las compras navideñas?

—Sí, en unos momentos saldré al encuentro —Llevaba años sin ver la amiga de mi tierna niñez, seguramente la vida había sido condescendiente con ella, se lo merecía—Me pregunto cuantas de cuantas cosas me habré perdido —Les dirigí una mirada afable— ¿Desean venir conmigo? Seguramente los estará echando de menos

—Deberías ir tú solo, nosotros podemos verla en otra ocasión, además seguro que quiere hablar contigo —Spinel asintió a lo dicho por Nakuru

—Si ves a Kerberos mándale mis saludos

—Dile a Saku que me dé el número verdadero de Touya. La última vez que lo vi, me dio un número falso, es que siempre que lo llamo me dice que está fuera de servicio —Sonreí mirando la transparencia en los sentimientos de ella, se veía tierna a pesar de todo

Mis "creaciones" tenían sentimientos propios, buenos y puros al final de cuentas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La temporada navideña se dejaba sentir con fuerza en sus vísperas

A cada paso que daba, encontraba en mi camino a personas disfrazadas de Santa Claus, una tradición norteamericana trasladada al ambiente Nipón, pero que de verdad trasmitía un ambiente agradable al significado de estas fiestas.

Sinceramente, no me gustaba mucho la idea de salir cuando las festividades estaban tan próximas, no era porque odiase el significado de la Navidad, bueno tal vez un poco si recordaba "eso" que había prometido olvidar, pero ese no era el verdadero sentido; en sí… eran las personas. Mientras más cerca estabas del día central, las calles se abarrotaban más de gente con sus compras de último minuto. Vaya situación, Sakura y yo estábamos en la mismas circunstancias

Sentado en la silla de uno de mis restaurantes favoritos de la zona, me dispuse a esperar a mi buena amiga. Habíamos acordado vernos un poco después, así que tendría tiempo antes de que llegara al encuentro. Una "mala" costumbre mía, estaba referida a los modales que en mi ciudad natal se inculcaban, consideraba a la puntualidad un importante valor que se iba perdiendo en la actualidad. Era por ello que siempre me adelantaba para llegar puntual o antes de la hora a mis reuniones. Detestaba las tardanzas, pues significaba el poco interés que representaba para la persona

—Un Café Mocha, por favor

Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, me propuse seriamente no mencionar el nombre de Tomoyo durante el día. Ese iba a ser el primer paso para lograr cumplir con el trato que había acordado con los chicos en casa. Si quería realmente que dejaran de preocuparse por mí, entonces debería comenzar por adoptar una acción pronta

Di pequeños sorbos de la bebida mientras me distraía con la lectura de un libro ligero. Mis preferidos siempre se ubicarían entre las novelas de ficción

El sonido de la silla del frente, moviéndose tras sí, captó mi atención. Levanté la mirada con curiosidad.

Estaba seguro que la imagen que acababa de ver, quedaría grabada en mi mente hasta mis futuras rencarnaciones

Aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que aun guardaban ese brillo de ingenuidad que tanto los caracterizaba; su piel canela estaba más radiante que nunca, era como si en todo ese tiempo los tenues rayos de sol hubiesen emparejado por completo el tono de su tez. Un detalle aún más agradable resultaba ser que ella había dejado crecer su castaña cabellera, la cual parecía caer tal cual cascadas alrededor de sus hombros. Sin dudas los cambios de la edad la habían favorecido en mucho, podría jurar que hasta la veía más madura que antes… todas esas cualidades, tenían un nombre propio, Sakura Kinomoto, una verdadera _Flor de Cerezo_ en el completo esplendor de su primavera

Pero lo más resaltante era que ella no estaba sola, tenía una compañía muy cálida… la que estaba cargada entre sus brazos y cubierta por una manta rosa

—¡Qué maravilla Sakura! —No pude evitar la emoción al ver la escena

Cerré el libro de golpe para recibir a mi amiga de la manera en la que se merecía

Era tan curioso que por designios del destino, me haya perdido de los momentos más importantes en la vida de una de las personas más bondadosas que pude conocer. Haber estado en mi autoexilio desde el día de la boda, me había impedido ser participe de acontecimientos como el nacimiento de esa pequeña bebé que cargaba la feliz madre

— Estoy tan feliz de volver a saber de ti Eriol —Respondió ella durante el abrazo

—¿Quién es esta linda bebé? —No estaba seguro que si obedecer a los impulsos de mis emociones pudiera considerarse avezado, pero nunca había tenido la suerte de estar tan cerca de una criatura tan pequeña

En medio del desborde de mi alegría tomé a la niña entre mis brazos mientras la mecía. Tener una experiencia así, era única y gratificante. Nunca había pensado seriamente en tener niños; pues la compañera que mi corazón desde mucho había designado, no estaba conmigo. Tal vez no estaba demás, considerar esta como la única oportunidad que tendría para estrechar a un bebé intentándolo sentir como propio

—Es mi pequeña Nadeshiko —Solo en su voz podía notar la profunda dicha que la embargaba al pronunciar el nombre de la niña— Hace unos días acaba de cumplir su sexto mes de nacida

—Que belleza de niña —No podía evitar sentirme embelesado por la dulzura de la bebé. Ella agitaba sus pequeñas manitos haciendo círculos en el aire— Felicidades Sakura, tienes una hija preciosa

—Gracias Eriol, eres muy amable

Observé detenidamente a la pequeña cuando abría sus ojos, tal vez no eran las mismas esmeraldas de su madre, pero sí tenía el mismo color chocolate en sus diminutos orbes

Recuerdo que Syaoran y Sakura habían contraído nupcias cuatro años atrás luego de terminar la universidad. Se casaron verdaderamente enamorados y todos sus amigos nos sentíamos tan alegres de que por fin ese sueño de su niñez se volviera realidad. Ahora esa niña que mecía en mis brazos representaba la prueba del amor que por tanto tiempo se profesaron

—Su nombre también es significativo, Nadeshiko, al igual que tu madre

—Fue mi primera opción apenas la tuve en mi vientre

—Me imagino lo orgulloso que debe sentirse Syaoran

Extrañamente pude percibir como mis palabras lograron una ligera incomodidad en mi castaña amiga. Podría jurar que hasta empalideció cuando pronuncié el nombre de su esposo. Resultaba tan raro eso

—Perdón Sakura ¿Dije algo que te incomodara? —Pregunté mientras devolvía a la niña con su madre

—Oh —Dio un respingo sorprendida— No es eso, es solo que lo extraño —Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse dando la alerta de un próximo llanto

—¿Te sucede algo? Dime, por favor ¿qué es lo que tanto extrañas? Quizás podría ayudarte

Ver esa infinita fragilidad representada en lágrimas, logró producir un sentimiento diferente dentro de mi persona. Era una sensación indescriptible, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de aliviar el dolor que parecía contener en ella

No sabía si lo que hacía podía considerarse como una osadía, pero me atreví a limpiar cuidadosamente las lágrimas de su rostro con mis manos. Quería evitar a toda costa el rastro de tristeza que pudiese quedar

—De verdad, discúlpame por ponerme a llorar en un lugar como este, debo de estar avergonzándote —Murmuró con la voz entrecortada

—En lo absoluto, es solo que no puedo soportar ver llorando a quien aprecio tanto —Dije con sinceridad— Mis hombros siempre estarán listos para cargar tus penas y mis oídos dispuestos a atender tus desavenencias

—Gracias de nuevo, no sé cuántas veces tendré que agradecerte o disculparme en el día —La sonrisa que fingía escondía tras sí un gran sufrimiento, lo podía intuir— Es posible que no lo sepas, pero Syaoran ya no está más conmigo

Las palabras escaparon de mi mente, era como si todos mis pensamientos se hubieran descoordinado en ese instante

—Sucedió hace poco más de un año, antes de enterarme que estaba embarazada, él viajaba constantemente a China para velar por la salud de su madre.

—¿Te refieres a la señora Yelan Li?

—Así es, ella estaba delicada de salud, eso le preocupaba mucho a Syao, lamentablemente en uno de esos constantes viajes sufrió un accidente, el avión en el que viajaba estalló por malos mantenimientos. Fue en ese momento que él perdió la vida

—Lo siento tanto Sakura, no pretendía hacer que te sintieras mal —Podía ver de lejos todo el esfuerzo que hacía por no volver a llorar

—Algún día debías de enterarte Eriol, eres un buen amigo, además quién mejor que yo para contártelo —Meció a la pequeña Nadeshiko en su regazo— Esta niña es el mayor recuerdo que tengo de él

—Es el mejor recuerdo

Entender el significado que podía tener estas pérdidas de seres amados, me hacía sentir como un verdadero egocéntrico. Pensar que me preocupaba por detalles minúsculos como resultaba ser un cariño no correspondido, cuando otras personas vivían en carne propia el dolor de una pérdida profunda con la que ya tenían una historia escrita y marcada. Que diferencia de nivel existían entre esas situaciones

¡Qué ridículo podía sentirme! Lo de Sakura era una verdadera tragedia, mientras que yo me lamentaba por cosas comportándome como un adolescente

—Piensa que Nadeshiko es una luz que te guiará en medio de estos momentos difíciles —Quizás palabras no era precisamente lo que ella podría necesitar, pero eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle— Es un pequeño ángel que representará por siempre el mejor regalo de navidad

—Que lindas cosas dices Eriol, hasta haces que me sienta feliz —Luego de tanta melancolía por fin pude descubrir una sincera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

La compañía de Sakura despertaba emociones hasta el momento desconocidas. Me enseñaba a madurar y a comprender los sentimientos ajenos a la perfección. Tal vez así eran los ángeles, transparentes solo como ella, sin ningún atisbo de oscuridad en toda su alma. Podía sentir como mi existencia se purificaba al tan solo compartir un momento a su lado

—Gracias —Atiné a decir

—¿Por qué Eriol?

—Solo es un gracias expresado al cielo

Sus labios carmesí se curvaron en una sonrisa

—Por el que sea el significado, de nada —Agregó mientras se levantaba de la silla— ¿Vamos por los regalos?

—Estaba esperando esa pregunta

Luego de pagar la cuenta, caminamos alrededor de la plaza en busca de tiendas que no estuviesen atiborradas de gente. No quería que la bebé se llevara un mal rato entre el asfixio que le podría suceder estar entre tantas personas.

—Mira Eriol, está nevando —Efectivamente así era, los copos de nieve caían delicadamente sobre su cabellera dándole un aspecto más angelical

—El ambiente de las navidades se hace cada vez más presente

—¿Cuál crees que es el sentido de la navidad?

—Creo que es estar junto a las personas que amas —La respuesta pareció satisfacerla

—Me alegra poder cumplir con esa expectativa cada año — Hizo un pequeño movimiento que por poco hace que la niña se cayera— Soy tan despistada, perdón Nadeshiko

No podía evitarlo, así que me ofrecí a cargar nuevamente a la pequeña. Sabía que era una excusa tonta decirle que lo hacía para que sus brazos no se cansaran, pero me era imposible no dejarme vencer ante el carisma de ambas. Moría por sentirme como un padre aunque sea por unos minutos

—He extrañado a muchas personas en este tiempo, a Syaoran, a Tomoyo…

Ese nombre…

—¿Qué es de su vida? —Disimulé falsa tranquilidad mientras entrabamos a una tienda de ropa para varones

—Ahora reside en Francia con su esposo y su madre, en sus últimas cartas me dijo que estaba esperando a su segundo niño.

—Ya veo…

Noté que observaba mis expresiones, parecía como si sus ojos inspeccionaran dentro de mi alma

—No quiero revivir heridas que están cicatrizando, pero tampoco te quiero ver mal, sé muchas cosas que quizás otras personas pasaban por alto

Me quedé sin palabras y con un gesto de sorpresa en medio del rostro

—Como te estaba diciendo, extrañe a muchas personas, también te extrañé a ti, desapareciste por mucho tiempo de nuestras vidas —La suavidad de sus palabras eran un elixir para devolverme el aliento— También Kero te echaba de menos

—Mándale mis más gratos saludos a Kerberos, de parte mía, de Spinel y de Nakuru

—Se los haré presente —Sacó de uno de los percheros una corbata con un diseño formal— ¿Crees que esto le guste a mi padre?

—Es de un buen gusto, incluso sería una acertada elección para mí

—Entonces que sea esto y ahora… —Señaló una camisa celeste— ¿Será de la talla de mi hermano?

—Probablemente sí

—Mi hermano tiene casi la misma complexión que tú ¿me harías el enorme favor de probártela? Di que sí —Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría negarse ante ese rostro de ángel

—Será un placer

Sinceramente esa salida de compras había sido más que una grandiosa idea. No me arrepentía en lo absoluto de compartir mi tiempo con mi amiga. Entre más minutos pasaba a su lado, extrañamente me sentía mejor, parecía volver a recuperar la vida que había perdido al hundirme dentro de la depresión de algo inconcluso

Así pasamos una maravillosa tarde entre compras que de un momento a otro parecieron agradarme tanto. Parecía tonto el pensar que horas atrás veía como un tedio salir de compras un día antes de las festividades navideñas. ¡Que error! Esto era más que fabuloso

—Nadeshiko se quedó dormida —Susurré evitando hacer ruido para que no se despertara

—Creo que va siendo hora que me vaya a casa, seguramente mi padre y mi hermano deben estar preguntando porque demoré tanto

—Para ser una persona adulta, aún se preocupan mucho por ti, te estiman profundamente

—Siempre me lo han demostrado, es por ello veo al sentido de la navidad de la misma forma en que tú lo ves —Extendió sus brazos para tomar con su manos a su pequeña hija

—En algo nos parecemos entonces

Ella dejó relucir una sonrisa que provocó que evocase una igual a la suya

—Era por eso que quería verte, el sentido de la navidad es estar con todas las personas que amo. Por lo menos un día antes de esa fecha pude reunirme contigo, eso contará que estuve con una de las personas que llevo dentro de mi corazón. Este año, completaré perfectamente el sentido de mi navidad, después de todo, mi Nadeshiko es como ver a Syaoran

Si tan solo Sakura se diera cuenta del alcance que podían tener sus palabras en mi persona, se daría cuenta que ella misma estaba tejiendo un hermoso telar de sentimientos propios del cielo. Sus gestos, sus palabras… ¿qué estaba sucediendo conmigo? ¿Acaso era tan difícil de comprender lo que me estaba pasando?

—Que tengas una bella Navidad Eriol

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dominado por los designios que infringía mis impulsos, me animé a que esa no fuera la última vez que me deseara una feliz nochebuena. Quería seguir escuchando su voz una y otra voz, rememorar sus expresiones alegres tratando de hacerlas perpetuas en mi mente. Sentía que no podía alejarme de aquello que causaba remoción en mi desesperado corazón. Ella era una excelente persona, un ejemplo de amiga, alguien a quien no deseaba perder en lo absoluto.

—¿A dónde vas Eriol? —Preguntó mi curiosa inquilina de cabellos chocolate— Falta poco para la Nochebuena

—Solo iré a encontrar el sentido de la Navidad

—Desde ayer te veo diferente, podría asegurar que hasta cambiado —Dijo Spinel leyendo el libro que el día anterior había llevado conmigo

—Ni que lo digas Spy, si hasta se olvidó preguntarle a Sakura el número de teléfono de Touya

—¿Quién dice que lo olvidé? A lo mejor decidí evitar la pregunta a propósito

—Que malo que eres Eriol —En secreto Nakuru reía para sus adentros, seguro habría notado que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, me arriesgaba a gastarle bromas de ese tipo— ¿Entonces te irás?

—Será solo un momento, prometo regresar no mucho después de las doce ¿desean que les traiga algo?

—Unos bocadillos —Pidió Spinel efusivo

—Pues yo quiero que esta vez sí me traigas el número de Touya —Nakuru era más astuta de lo que creía, ella de antemano sabía a donde pensaba dirigirme

—Así lo haré y ahora chicos… mis más grandes deseos navideños —Abracé a ambos trasmitiéndoles el candor de mi espíritu— Cuando regrese les traeré sus regalos respectivos

—Lo ves Spy, te dije que no se había olvidado de nosotros

Caminé hasta la puerta cuando me pareció escuchar una conversación entre mis amigos. Ellos parecían estar concentrados en alguna acción que deseaban que no escuchara

—¿Y al final que haremos con esa poción?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes Spinel? Eriol ya no necesitará más esto, podemos dar por sentado que cumplió el trato sin ninguna ayuda mágica

Sonreí al escuchar sus comentarios. Al parecer por fin había superado una etapa en la que había quedado obstaculizado por tanto tiempo. Me había permitido dar un paso al lado para dejar pasar a las tristezas por alegrías. Un egocentrismo oculto que había mermado por tanto tiempo mis emociones, se había disipado. Le daba una total apertura a un libro con nuevas páginas en blando, listo para comenzar a escribir una historia desde otra perspectiva

Tomé la bolsa del regalo y fui en busca del llamado "Sentido de la Navidad"

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que estuviera frente a la puerta de su casa como años atrás lo había hecho en nuestros términos de amistad sincera

Toqué el timbre con cierto nerviosismo. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que me había sentido así ¡Emociones nuevas! Efectivamente eso era lo que desbordaba cuando solo pensaba en su nombre

—¡Eriol! Qué sorpresa —A primera vista Sakura se había esmerado mucho en la ropa de su pequeña Nadeshiko, a quien sostenía alegremente en brazos— Casi es Navidad

Por un instante las luces de todo el vecindario se fundieron en un apagón que causó un poco de pánico la castaña. No pasaron ni cinco segundos hasta que las redes eléctricas se restauraron dejando todo en la normalidad. En ese momento los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes en conjunto con la algarabía de las familias. Todos se reunían a festejar ese momento

—En sí, ya es Navidad —Sentencié— Esto es un pequeño presente para Nadeshiko, aún es muy pequeña para usarlo, pero estoy seguro que lo apreciará cuando sea un poco mayor

Sakura abrió suavemente la cajita del regalo. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados al descubrir el pequeño obsequio de la niña. Me llenaba de felicidad que fuera de su agrado y tuviese su aprobación

—Esto debe ser muy costoso —Sostuvo con una mano la cadenilla de plata— Incluso tiene su nombre en el dije

—Es solo un pequeño detalle, algo que quería hacer. Era parte de encontrar el verdadero sentido de la Navidad

—Agradezco infinitamente la molestia Eriol. Que vergüenza, no tengo nada que darte, no creí que vendrías

—No te preocupes, hace poco descubrí que mi regalo se limitaba a tu existencia

—¿Mi existencia? —Sonreí divertido ante la confusión de Sakura

—Así es, has logrado en cuestión de horas lo que no podía solucionar durante años, tienes la magia rebosando dentro de ti

—Soy feliz de que pueda haber aliviado en algo tus cargas emocionales

—Tengo el presentimiento de que Nadeshiko también tiene magia, esa pequeña extensión tuya hizo que viviera los momentos más inolvidables en mi vida

Tener la oportunidad de jugar aunque sea por minutos el rol de padre, tenía un gran significado para mí. Después de todo, desconocía si algún día ese sueño podría hacerse realidad

—Que maravilla escuchar eso

—Y mi sentido de la Navidad se resume a esto —Abracé a mi amiga cálidamente transmitiendo todo mi afecto contenido. Habían detalles que habían quedado sin explicación, pero lo prefería así, vivir en medio de una aparente alegría era lo que me esperaba. No podía comprometer a Sakura a sentimientos que desconocía, por lo menos, no ahora que su luto estaba presente— Feliz Navidad Sakura, Feliz Navidad Nadeshiko

—Feliz Navidad Eriol —Correspondió a mi abrazo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Eso era la suficiente muestra de cariño que necesitaba en ese instante

**FIN**

* * *

**_N/A: ¡Reto Cumplido! Ahora sí, a bailar el Caramelldancen, todos manitas arriba_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado la historia, particularmente, la amé, no sé, me metí mucho en los sentimientos de Eriol, incluso llegué a adorar la faceta tierna de esta Sakura, soy tan sentimental jaja_**

**_En fin, lo logré, yo que moría por los Eriol y Tomoyo, no me imaginé escribiendo un Eriol y Sakura, pero en esta vida todo se puede_**

**_Saluditos y…_**

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD JOJOJO_**


End file.
